gofffandomcom-20200214-history
The Night's Watch/Members
Members: Lord Commander and Maesters: * Lord Jeor Mormont, 997th Lord Commander of The Night's Watch, known as "The Old Bear." * Maester Aemon, maester of Castle Black and former Prince of House Targaryen. Rangers: * Benjen Stark, First Ranger and younger brother to Lord Eddard Stark. * Qhorin Halfhand, second-in-command at the Shadow Tower and a ranger of much repute. * Ser Alliser Thorne is a knight from House Thorne who now serves as the master-at-arms of The Night's Watch at Castle Black. * Stonesnake, ranger from the Shadow Tower. Companion to Qhorin Halfhand and the most accomplished mountain climber in the Watch. * Ser Jaremy Rykker, a senior ranger and knight, from House Rykker. * Ser Waymar Royce, novice ranger and knight, The third and youngest son of Lord Yohn Royce. * Ser Endrew Tarth, is a knight from House Tarth, who now serves as the master-at-arms of The Night's Watch at the Shadow Tower. * Ser Mallador Locke, knight and ranger, originally from House Locke. * Ser Jarmen Buckwell, a knight an senior ranger, originally from House Buckwell. * Ser Byam Flint, a ranger and a former member of House Flint of Flint's Finger. * Ser Wynton Stout, an elderly ranger. * Thoren Smallwood is a ranger of The Night's Watch originally from House Smallwood. * Grenn, a recruit who is assigned to the rangers. * Gared Tuttle, was the former squire of Lord Gregor Forrester, named a ranger of The Night's Watch. * Ulmer, a grey-bearded outlaw, once part of the Kingswood Brotherhood. Skilled with a bow. * Blane, a senior ranger of common blood, scout and second to Qhorin Halfhand. * Karl Tanner, is a brother of The Night's Watch, names a ranger. * Gared, is a ranger in The Night's Watch. * Rast, is a ranger in The Night's Watch. * Todder, more commonly known as Toad, named a ranger. * Britt Warrick, was a man-at-arms sworn to House Whitehill and later a ranger at The Wall. * Finn,''' is a ranger at the Night's Watch. '''Builders: * Othell Yarwyck, First Builder of The Night's Watch. * Halder, also known as Stoney, a builder. Incredibly strong. * Albett, also known as Pimple, a builder. * Cooper, is a member of the builders, of The Night's Watch. Stewards: * Bowen Marsh, Lord Steward of The Night's Watch. * Cotter Pyke, commander of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. * Samwell Tarly, known as "Sam" and sometimes mocked as "Ser Piggy", personal steward to Maester Aemon and the son of Lord Randyll Tarly. * Eddison Tollett, a steward, called "Dolorous Edd" for his sarcastic and black humor. * Pypar, nicknamed "Pyp", a steward. * Donal Noye, one-armed blacksmith at Castle Black. * Hobb, known as Three-Finger Hobb, steward and cook, currently at Castle Black. * Denner Frostfinger, a high-ranking member who oversees the training of new recruits. * Borcas, head of the stewards at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. * Small Paul, is a steward of The Night's Watch. Although he is a simpleton, he is the strongest man on The Wall, once breaking the back of a Wildling with a hug. * Chett, former steward to Maester Aemon until Samwell Tarly is raised to the post. Sent to the pens to take care of the dogs. * Dareon, a steward sent to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. He was an apprentice singer in The Reach. * Jeren, named a steward. He was the bastard son of a septon. * Donnel Hill was a member of The Night's Watch, named a member of the stewards. Recruiters: * Yoren, senior "wandering crow" or recruiter for the Watch.